Sunset Arzuros
Light |ailments = Fireblight Thunderblight Stun |weaknesses = Water Ice |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Sunset Arzuros is a Subspecies of Arzuros that has control over light and is primarily found in sandy areas. Physiology Sunset Arzuros's colouration is notably different from the standard species', having a bright orange hide and golden fur in place of the standard species' azure hide and turquoise fur. Its legs have purple plating and blue claws, and the hair lining its cheeks and back along with the hair on its head are scarlet as opposed to yellow. Its chest hair is shaped like a sun, and its eyes are green. Ecology Sunset Arzuros is in the middle of the food chain, feeding on fish and smaller monsters such as Apceros, Rhenoplos, Great Jaggi, and Gendrome, but is preyed on by larger, stronger monsters such as Tigrex. It has adapted to its new life in the deserts by developing crystalline plating on its forearms that can store solar energy, allowing it to take advantage of the abundant amounts of sunlight found within those regions, and it can stimulate this plating by swinging its forelegs around, which releases balls of light or blinding flashes. This light is a combination of solar energy and fluids found within its body, and this new adaptation allows the bear to kill prey from a distance and repel attackers more efficiently. Said bodily fluids are stored in a special organ that developed within its abdomen after it adapted to life in the desert, and it can release them by swinging its arms, which combines them with the solar energy stored in its plating, creating light. As its forelegs can only store sunlight, it has learned to go into hiding when the sun goes down, as its bright colouration along with its lack of sunlight-induced power put it at a disadvantage at night. As it lives in areas with larger amounts of vicious monsters and smaller amounts of available food, it has become more aggressive than the standard Arzuros, being more likely to actively attack a threat than run away from it. Its bright colouration formed as a method of warning potential attackers that it is more dangerous than the standard species, and will not back down from a fight as easily. Its muscles are more developed than those of the standard species, and its claws provide greater grip, granting it the ability to pick up smaller organisms and use them as clubs or projectiles as a method of repelling them. Its fur releases heat efficiently and acts as a coolant, protecting the bear from the scorching temperatures of the desert. Behavior Sunset Arzuros is notably more aggressive than the standard species, being more likely to actively attack threats than run away from them, which stems from it living in hostile environments with scarce food and aggressive monsters. It is diurnal, actively hunting during the day and hiding in caves during the night as its light-based abilities are derived from solar energy, and it lives in deserts as a way of accessing the sunlight it needs faster and easier. It wards off attackers by blinding them with bright flashes and pelting them with balls of light. When confronted by hunters or smaller monsters in the area such as Apceros and Jaggi, it might opt to grab them and use them as clubs or projectiles as a method of repelling them. Abilities Sunset Arzuros' forelegs have the ability to absorb and store sunlight, and it can utilize it by moving them. It can use the light in the form of either bright flashes that can knock out threats along with Light-element balls and foreleg swipes that inflict damage. It can grab small monsters and hunters and use them as clubs or projectiles. Habitat Sunset Arzuros lives in deserts, but can occasionally be found in the Tower. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 3,800 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 2,660 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 4,940 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 20 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Body: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 52 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 25 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Forelegs: 23 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 18 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 30 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Rear: 46 (Cut), 46 (Impact), 23 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Stomach/Hind Legs: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 18 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 15 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Forelegs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Rear = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Stomach/Hind Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★ (shot) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars * vs. Great Jaggi - Wins. * vs. Gendrome - Wins. * vs. Qurupeco - Wins. * vs. Desert Seltas - Wins (Loses if Desert Seltas Queen appears). * vs. Daimyo Hermitaur/Plum Daimyo Hermitaur - Wins. * vs. Cephadrome - Wins. * vs. Great Delex - Wins. * vs. Barroth - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Nibelsnarf - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Rathian/Pink Rathian - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Tigerstripe Zamtrios - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Shrouded Nerscylla - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Copper Blangonga - Loses, but deals some damage in the process. * vs. Monoblos/White Monoblos - Loses. * vs. Diablos/Black Diablos - Loses. * vs. Pedrunderen - Loses. * vs. Saguatto - Loses. * vs. Seregios - Loses, but flashes it in the process. * vs. Tigrex/Brute Tigrex - Loses, but flashes it in the process. * vs. Sand Barioth - Loses, but flashes it in the process. * vs. Rust Duramboros - Loses. * vs. Desert Seltas Queen - Loses. Attacks Sunset Arzuros uses stronger, Light-infused versions of the regular species' attacks that inflict both the Fireblight and Thunderblight conditions. However, it has some moves of its own. Flash Sunset Arzuros's forelegs release white sparks, and it hoists them into the air, which releases a blinding flash. This attack deals no damage, but inflicts the Stun condition. In G-Rank, it can store up the attack and use it while moving, similar to G-Rank Gypceros. This attack's speed doubles when the Sunset Arzuros is enraged. Sun Ball Red-orange light surrounds the Sunset Arzuros's forelegs, and it uses a throwing motion to fling two balls of light at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Fireblight and Thunderblight. Sun Bomb Sunset Arzuros lifts its forelegs into the air and spreads them out, which causes a large red-orange ball of light to form over its head. Once the ball has finished forming, it will fling the ball at the hunter with both forelegs. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Fireblight and Thunderblight. Hunter Hammer Throw Sunset Arzuros will send both of its claws forward in an attempt to grab the hunter. If it succeeds, it will hold them by the legs, swing them around three times, then throw them across the area. This attack deals medium damage to anyone it hits as well as the hunter that got thrown. In G-Rank, it throws the hunter after a single spin. Monster Hammer Throw Sunset Arzuros grabs a small monster by the tail, spins around three times, then flings them at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage, and the monster will do what it normally does afterwards. In G-Rank, it flings the monster after a single spin. Its monsters of choice are Apceros, Genprey, Ioprey, Jaggi, Remobra, Cephalos, Delex, and Rhenoplos. Hunter Club Sunset Arzuros will send both of its claws forward in an attempt to grab the hunter. If it succeeds, it will hold them by the legs and repeatedly slam them onto the ground until they shake themselves loose, dealing low damage with every slam. If there is more than one hunter in the area, it will walk up to the other hunters and club them with their friend, dealing medium damage to both parties. Unlike the Hunter Hammer Throw, the hunter can escape from this attack, as evidenced by the appearance of a bar that decreases as the player wiggles the control stick. Monster Club Sunset Arzuros grabs a small monster by the tail, hoists it over its head, then slams it onto a hunter. This attack deals medium damage, and the monster will be flung away after 65 seconds. The small monster will do what it normally does afterwards. Its monsters of choice are Apceros, Genprey, Ioprey, Jaggi, Remobra, Cephalos, Delex, and Rhenoplos. Weapons Long Sword Solar Naginata --> Solar Strikequill Dual Blades Flash Axes --> Flare Axes Hunting Horn Sol Primo --> Sol Segundo Switch Axe Ultraviolet Axe --> Ultraviolet Revelaxe Heavy Bowgun Sunlight Gun --> Sunlight Fishergun * Note: All of Sunset Arzuros's weapons are upgrades of the regular species' weapons. Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water -15 * Thunder +10 * Ice -10 * Dragon 0 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 Skills: Tropic Hunter, Bludgeoner, Defense Up (M), Double Sleep G-Rank Defense: 215-590 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water -15 * Thunder +10 * Ice -10 * Dragon 0 * Earth 0 * Wind 0 Skills: Tropic Hunter, Bludgeoner, Defense Up (M), Double Sleep Gunner High-Rank Defense: 370-655 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water -10 * Thunder +15 * Ice -5 * Dragon +5 * Earth +5 * Wind +5 Skills: Tropic Hunter, Bonus Shot, Defense Up (M), Double Sleep G-Rank Defense: 200-430 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +20 * Water -10 * Thunder +15 * Ice -5 * Dragon +5 * Earth +5 * Wind +5 Skills: Tropic Hunter, Bonus Shot, Defense Up (M), Double Sleep Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Forelegs- The spikes will break off. Quests High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Sunset Arzuros is named after its colouration as well as its habit of disappearing when nightfall approaches. * Sunset Arzuros only appears in Daytime missions. * Sunset Arzuros is immune to Flash Bombs. * Sunset Arzuros's physical attacks will take longer to execute when it's exhausted. It can recover stamina by feeding on fish or eating corpses. * If Sunset Arzuros's forelegs are broken, it cannot use ranged attacks aside from the Hammer Throw attacks, and its physical attacks will lose their ability to inflict Light damage. * Credit for the icon goes to TheBrilliantLance. Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Light Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Nin10DillN64